tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New Administration
This forum has been closed and archived. Please do not modify it. Currently, as most if not all people know, we only have one (semi)active admin on the wiki, and yet there's a massive influx of vandalism everyday. Many pages need to be deleted, some vandals need to be blocked, and the Recent Changes needs to be monitored. This is too much to do for one admin, so we need to add more users to the administration board; however, our admin is only a sysop and does not have the ability to promote others to newer ranks. So, we've had to go to Wikia Staff for help. Just last week, MinecraftRogue set up an adoption request for the wiki, since no admins were on at the time. Eventually, more people added their own requests to his until we had a total of five people wanting to adopt our wiki. And so we waited patiently for staff response. Brandon Rhea responded to our adoption request(s) on August 10: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_The_Tekkit_Wiki#Staff_response. Since so many people put up the request, and since our wiki is not technically eligible for adoption, we have to go by different means to get new administrators. That's what we're doing here: we are creating a community discussion to determine who will be our new administrators, and we will send the results to Special:Contact with a link to this forum. Staff will then give admin rights to those users we decide upon and we will have our new administrators. Our goal is to have around five admins, with two of those being bureaucrats. As far as commenting and requesting go, only registered users may comment in the "support", "oppose" or "neutral" sections. Non-registered users or editors who are not logged in are welcome to participate in the "discussion" sections. The requirements for proposing yourself to be an adminstrator are: *You must have an account, and that account must be older than 4 days old. *You must be able to be an active contributor from here on out. **In addition to the point above, it would be a good idea to become familiar with your fellow contributors, as you will need to so that everyone may collaborate more efficiently. Plus, the more of the community you know now, the more trust you may be given later. If you are proposing yourself to be an administrator/bureaucrat, copy the code below and follow the directions. If you are not marked as asking for bureaucrat but you would like to try to be one, go ahead and feel free to add that in; or, if you are marked but you'd rather not be one, feel free to remove it. Replace "USERNAME" with your username. If you would like to be a bureaucrat, enter "yes" in that section; otherwise just leave it blank. Finally, enter in anything in the comments section that you would like the community to know about you, especially why you think you would make a good administrator and what you plan to do as one. You will be prompted if you leave the comments section blank. General Discussion General discussion can also take place on our IRC channel (info page). However, please take official opinions to their respective requests in the sections below. MinecraftRogue for administrator edits and I am ranked on the entire wiki. I have gone beyond simple grammar corrections and typos. I add entire new pages, and upload a large number of photos daily. I am the most active member on this wiki. If I became admin, I would continue this activity, and redirect it at the large number of anyonymous users that grief our site every day, and remove the pages, comments, and users that are geared towards vandalizing our wiki. I am also highly active in the community, regularly joining the IRC Page and posting on blogs and forums. I have even created a Tekkit Server just for the use of the wiki's members. The well being of this wiki is of utmost importance to me. If I were made admin, I would still be highly active, and continue making The Tekkit Wiki the best it can be.|Hi everybody! If you don't know me already, my name is Rogue. I joined The Tekkit Wiki on August 2, and I have been very active since then. I have already made edits and I am ranked on the entire wiki. I have gone beyond simple grammar corrections and typos. I add entire new pages, and upload a large number of photos daily. I am the most active member on this wiki. If I became admin, I would continue this activity, and redirect it at the large number of anyonymous users that grief our site every day, and remove the pages, comments, and users that are geared towards vandalizing our wiki. I am also highly active in the community, regularly joining the IRC Page and posting on blogs and forums. I have even created a Tekkit Server just for the use of the wiki's members. The well being of this wiki is of utmost importance to me. If I were made admin, I would still be highly active, and continue making The Tekkit Wiki the best it can be.|'You have not made any comments as to why you are proposing to be an administrator. Please tell the community why they should support you!'}} MinecraftRogue (talk) Support Oppose Neutral Discussion The Exterminator for administrator The Exterminator (talk) Support for 'crat. [[User:Jguy|'Jguy']]Talk 13:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Discussion Jguy for administrator Jguy (talk) Support Oppose Neutral Discussion JeterNYY for administrator edits and counting, and am ranked 8th. For me, i think i would be right for the job. I've been trying to contribute as much as possible to the wiki. I've already met almost all of the dedicated editors on the wiki and we've interacted alot, especially in the IRC Exterminator set up (Watson already posted the link), and MinecraftRogue has set up a server, which some of the others have been playing on. I like to talk to the other editors, its also good for finding out what others think of currrent issues on the wiki, and possible solutions. After all, connections with others in the community here are very important for the wiki to run smoothly. Even though the previous is true, however, i know that Admins must also be able to lead and give time to the wiki, which im fully aware of and have. Through my real life, i have taken multiple leadership roles in my school and community. As for time, not having a large social life has its benefits =D. But in all seriousness i think i can really devote to the wiki, and i would be able to fully take on the responsibilities of being an Admin or bureaucrat. Thanks for everyones time. I hope that together, we can get this wiki into great shape!!|Hello Everyone! Nice to see we are finally taking care of the Admin problem. If you don't know me, my name is JeterNYY. Although i've only been on the wiki since August 2nd, ive been very active in the running of the wiki. Ive already made edits and counting, and am ranked 8th. For me, i think i would be right for the job. I've been trying to contribute as much as possible to the wiki. I've already met almost all of the dedicated editors on the wiki and we've interacted alot, especially in the IRC Exterminator set up (Watson already posted the link), and MinecraftRogue has set up a server, which some of the others have been playing on. I like to talk to the other editors, its also good for finding out what others think of currrent issues on the wiki, and possible solutions. After all, connections with others in the community here are very important for the wiki to run smoothly. Even though the previous is true, however, i know that Admins must also be able to lead and give time to the wiki, which im fully aware of and have. Through my real life, i have taken multiple leadership roles in my school and community. As for time, not having a large social life has its benefits =D. But in all seriousness i think i can really devote to the wiki, and i would be able to fully take on the responsibilities of being an Admin or bureaucrat. Thanks for everyones time. I hope that together, we can get this wiki into great shape!!|'You have not made any comments as to why you are proposing to be an administrator. Please tell the community why they should support you!'}} JeterNYY (talk) Support Oppose Neutral Discussion Fido488 for administrator Fido488 (talk) Support Oppose Neutral Discussion TwoTailedFox for administrator TwoTailedFox (talk) Support Oppose Neutral Discussion Potatodew for administrator Potatodew (talk) Support Oppose Neutral Discussion CoolCain10 for administrator CoolCain10 (talk) Support Oppose Neutral Discussion I think J3ORG's vote shouldn't count. Check his contributions. (Please don't edit my section unless the owner did of the thread did this) Isn't editing this discussion thing the point though? 20:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, this section is for discussion CoolCain10. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 01:50, August 14, 2012 (UTC) This forum has been closed and archived. Please do not modify it.